Sister to the Rescue
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: AU Diana Reid has a sister who is a religious Sister who comes to visit Diana when she is concerned about Spencer's recent lack of daily letters and requests her presence. How can she help?Post Revelations. You don't have to be religious to like this, I just like writing with religious themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Our next lecture will be on Dissociative Identity Disorder, commonly referred is a highly controversial disorder popularized by the book and movie Sybil. Don't forget the chapter quiz on Schizophrenia is due online at midnight. See you all Thursday"

Dr Sister Anne McCoy put down her lecture notes and gathered her things before heading back to her office. Once out of the lecture hall she turned on her phone and saw she had 2 messages one from her sister's doctor, Doctor Norman and one from her nephew's boos Agent Hotchner. She closed the door to her office, took a seat making the sign of the cross, hoping things were not as bad as they seemed.

"Hello Sister Anne, this is Aaron Hotchner. Your nephew was recently kidnapped on a case,but is now safe and ready to leave the hospital. He doesn't want your sister to know the details for fear of upsetting her. He does however want to spend some time with her and is on his way to Benington now. Spencer is exhausted now, but has given me permission to briefly fill you in on the case."

She gasped and a few tears ran down her cheeks and she said a silent prayer that all of her family would be alright. She then listened to her next voicemail.

"Sister Anne, this is Dr. Norman. Your sister is very distraught and keeps on asking to see you. I'm not sure what your class schedule is, but I think she would feel a lot better if you could spare a day. She is extremely upset."

So Sister Anne canceled her office hours, grateful she didn't have classes until Thursday and set out on the 4 hour drive to Las Vegas, greatful her nephew was alive and that Diana needed her. The music of her iPod kept her calm after she had called Dr. Norman and Hotch back. She thought of the sad irony of her nephew's kidnapper having Dissociative Identity Disorder. She prayed for the man's soul. The poor man must have suffered to dissociate like that. The hymns, oldies and folk music along with prayer made the 4 hour drive bearable. She could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sr. Anne pulled into the parking lot, she took a deep breath and said a quick prayer "Lord, help me love and comfort Diana and Spencer, may your healing power be with them. Mother Mary pray for them and that I may have strength."

She looked at the imposing building shuddering. Hadn't she taught her students at the beginning of the semester that many with mental illnesses live with support in the comunity? Why did her sister have to live in a building that was 100 years old with a name to match sanitarium, really. All that really changed in 100 years was the inside and the patient care, thank God.

As she came to the front door, she saw Spencer emerge from a eyes met and as soon as they did she gave Spencer a hug.

"Gentle Aunt Anne,gentle I'm still healing." Spencer declared.

"So sorry Spencer. You know Agent Hotchner and Dr. Norman both called me."

"She doesn't know anything does she?" Spencer had a hint of panic in his eyes.

"Only that her letters from you have stopped."

Spencer looked worried and hobbled into Benington.

"Are you sure you don't want a wheelchair? Your foot…"

"I'll be fine" replied Spencer.

His aunt hoped it was true. Knowing how much Diana cared for her son, she knew it was going to be an emotional day.

"Dr. Reid, Sr. Anne, I'm glad you are here. Diana is very anxious. I told her that you were coming" greeted Dr. Norman.

" That's all you told her Dr. Norman?"

"Of course, Dr. Reid. That is really all I know, besides the fact you were hurt by an Unsub, like you told me on the phone."

"Do you think she will speak to us?" Asked Anne.

" I think she may. She is in her room and very distraught."

Spencer gently knocked on his mother's door.

"Mom it's me, Spencer."

"Spencer it's really you? Oh my, you're safe. You didn't write me and I was so scared I made sure Dr. Norman called your Aunt Anne. Come give your mother a hug." She began to cry.

"Hello Diana" stepped in her sister's room.

"Anne, I was beginning to think your fate was similar to Maria Monk' are ok aren't you?"

"Mom, you do remember that was a fictional novel written by a Canadian woman in 1836. The Awful Disclosures of Maria Monk, should be called the fictional disclosures of Maria Monk" Spencer said about the anti Catholic book that claimed Infanticide and sexual abuse happened to every Sister in a certain convent in 1836 by an author who had supposedly escaped .

"Well with everything going on now, like what happened in Boston in 2002 and the way that priest looked at me when I was a graduate student, I wouldn't be surprised. Spencer, what happened to your foot. Don't lie, a mother knows."

"I hurt it at work. I was really busy with work and there was an Unsub who was quite difficult." Spencer said saying as much as he was going to say on that.

"He's fine now, Diana. He was in the hospital."

"You don't even wear a veil anymore, are you questioning religion too?" Diana asked her sister.

"Oh no dear, I haven't in years. I wear this cross and pin with the symbol of my order now."

"Oh, yes, that made Aunt Maggie upset, I remember now. Spencer I think something happened to you that you aren't telling me." Diana glared at Spencer.

"Diana, there was a man who was mentally ill who hurt Spencer, but he will be fine."

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be just fine."

"Spencer, my little genius, I'm so glad you are ok. You are strong Spencer. Please don't hurt yourself again. You worry me,baby. I want to read something,Dante's Inferno perhaps?"

"Mom, something happy please?" Spencer looked nervous.

"Let's see.. The Travels of Marco Polo? I do have some work of the saints who were Mystics,but not not St. Thomas of Aquinas, sorry But I find his theology puts me to sleep,Anne."

"That's far to heavy for time with friends anyway. Although perhaps a nap would do you some good" Sr. Ann suggested

"Yes these damn Meds make me sleepy."

After alerting the nurse,that his mother would like to be up by 3:30,Spencer went to spend some time with his aunt. Although he hadn't told anyone, she was very helpful after his Dad left, talking with little Spencer every day as he cared for his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Faith and Theology discussed.

Chapter 3

Shortly after Diana had begun napping Sr. Anne gently nudged Spencer.

"It's a beautiful day Spencer, let's go outside and talk."

"Ok,Aunt Anne." Spencer hoped that his aunt wouldn't begin analyzing him. He would be ok, he knew he would be.

Once outside the two sat on a bench,the sun shining down upon them.

" I understand you have been through a lot recently. I understand that you tend to have a harder time expressing your emotions. That is ok. I will not push you to do anything. Just let me know as little or as much as you want, when you want. I love you and believe the Lord does too."

Spencer wasn't sure what he felt about religion anymore. Was there any good in religion at all?

"I remember learning that a long time ago. Grandma taking me to religious education,telling me that if we just prayed for Mom she would get better. Mrs. Reilly told me that perhaps God had a special plan for her and she wasn't really sick, that perhaps God was preparing her for an apparition of Mary some day."

"Oh my.. The nerve of the woman." Some people had no knowledge of mental illness at all. She vaguely remembered the teacher Spencer had for his first communion. She seemed to be a well meaning mother, whose eternal happiness was almost annoying.

"There are so many things one can believe and still call themselves Christians, that's why I like math and science,it's so definite. If there is a God, why do you think God isn't mad at me after what I did to.." He gestured at Benington.

Sr Anne could not believe he felt that way. She had always admired that it was Spencer who at 18 had told her about sending Diana to Benington, when she was at her lowest point.

"Spencer, you made a very wise and mature decision in doing that. I actually believe that's something God wanted. She's had her ups and downs, but she is getting the care you could not give her. Don't you ever feel guilt for that. Every day I see a woman a little younger than your mother on a bus route that goes from campus to an area where homeless people gather. She is never lucid, carrying on a conversation with whoever is in her delusions. She still has what looks like a university employee ID on her, I never really got more than a glance at it, but every time I see her I think, that could have been Diana if Spencer had let her stay living at home and moved away."

Spencer looked at his aunt, the realization dawning on his face.

"Wow, I suppose that might have.. Thank you Aunt Anne,wow, for once I think I'm at a loss for words. That story you told and your view of God was just..moving. I still can't say exactly how it made me feel though."

"Oh Spencer, not everything is easy to put in words you know."

"I suppose not. Did you ever know anyone with such a twisted view of religion that scared you, made you question it? The Unsub, the personality of his father thought that any sinners should just die,that guilt should never be swept away."

"Spencer, I've had my share of priests in the past make me feel extremely guilty in the confessional, but knowing I was forgiven was a comforting thought. There are those out there who are very focused on sin in the Catholic Church and others. Take the Westboro Baptist Church for example. Their belief that pretty much nobody receives grace and God just sits around waiting to find ways to punish people.."

"An extreme view of Calvinism and predestination that even those who have Calvinist views disagree with."

"Exactly Spencer, no matter how many times this man stated you were a terrible sinner who deserved to die,it still is not true. I know you know that intellectually,but those feelings will lessen and hopefully if you seek counseling."

"Let's go back inside, I want to be there when Mom wakes up. Umm.. Can I have a hug?" He looked embarrassed to ask.

"Of course, dear." Sr. Anne gave her nephew a hug, as tears began to run down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I must confess (no pun intended) that my muse told me to share my feelings of how awesome I think the belief of the Real Presence is, lots of spiritually moving stuff and little Spencer. I am also proud to report that I am delightfully nerdy and want to portray Diana acuratlly, not the little we see in the show, so I am now reading Surviving Schizophrenia: A manual for Families, Patients and Providers by E. Fuller Torrey M.D. Where I've started reading about senses being overacute and peak experiences as mentioned here. The peak experiences are also experienced by those with Bipolar.

Sister Anne awoke with a plan the next morning as well as a hunger for the Eucharist. She had seen Mass times of the nearby Catholic Church and thought that Diana just might seek some comfort during this time, seeing her "baby" injured. She decided to ask Diana a question she hadn't asked in years.

A nurse stepped into Diana's room with some breakfast and medication.

" Good morning Diana, would you like to eat in here with your son for breakfast?"

"Yes, I need to stay with my baby. The poor boy has been hurt."

"Alright,Diana." She made sure Diana took her medication and left.

"Good Morning Diana, may I have a hug?"

"Of course Anne, I'm so glad you are here. I miss my discussions with you, my brilliant advocate sister, the Sister."

"Well you are in a good mood today."

"I get to be a mother again."

Spencer opened his eyes looking at his Mom.

"Are you ok Mom?"

"As long as you are Spencer, I worry about you and your job. It's so dangerous."

"Yes, but I love it Mom."

"Well I suppose that's good then, you are a grown man, but it scares me."

"All mothers are afraid, think of how Mary must have felt at the crucifixion" said Anne.

"Spoken like a true Sister. You probably want to go to church today."

"Well, actually I do. Would you like to go with me?" The question she had wanted to ask for years, thank goodness her sister was having a good day today.

"Not that church Spencer was baptized in."

"He's not there anymore,this priest is wonderful."

" Really?"

" Yes, he's seen all sorts of people dealing with many things. He used to be a hospital chaplain."

"Well, I suppose he sounds like a nice enough fellow, unlike that other priest I think he read the wrong book, the Bad News, not the Good News."

"That's so witty, Spencer are you up for stepping into a church?"

"I mean I suppose I could go and study it from a purely academic standpoint. However my friend Jeff and I were going to meet up this morning."

"Come back safe Spencer, remember a mother knows." Diana stroked her son's forehead before kissing it.

"Don't worry Mom."

"Have you eaten Anne?"

"Yes, at the hotel. Let me go clear everything with Dr. Norman. You just get yourself ready, ok?"

"Ok, I wonder what to wear to my first time in church in 25 years."

"I'll be back soon. Perhaps you can ask Angela to help you decide,"suggested Anne of Diana's nurse.

Once clearing the visit with Doctor Norman who felt very competent leaving Diana in the care of her expert sister, they left for Mass.

Diana stepped into the church, blessing herself with the holy water, genuflected and purposely decided not to sit where she had last time she attended. She remembered that time well, her senses being over acute at that time.

The opening hymn was very familiar to her,she was sure she had lead the parish in it before. She also couldn't stop looking at the priest because he looked so familiar. She had forgot how beautiful the scripture was, she could see why the Bible as Literature was offered the last semester she had taught.

The Gospel was the story of the prodigal son, such a wonderful parable with an amazing homily, and that interpretation was one she loved, so full of mercy and love. Once it was time for communion Diana was a little hesitant after all hadn't she committed a mortal sin in 25 years? As soon as she had received Jesus, this feeling of bliss and peace fell over her. She wondered if it was real. She remembered having this heightened awareness and sense of bliss when she last taught. Her psychiatrist had called it a peak experience, but this felt real,like you didn't have be crazy to experience it. She knelt savoring the experience, until she heard the gentle voice of her sister alerting her to the fact that everyone else was seated.

It was when the priest gave announcements before the closing hymn that she realized who he was. It wasn't just any priest, but a visiting one. It was the priest that had been there for her as an undergraduate, Fr. Paul had decided to retire in Las Vegas, but was also going to be the Catholic chaplain at Bennington. If anyone could bring her back it was him. Unlike the priest who had come to this parish 25 years ago whose very insensitive views on mental illness had lead to Diana's falling away from the church. Diana and Anne were very hopeful for the future.


End file.
